


Thick and Heady

by AtlasMothman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Sitting, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hannibal likes it, Insecurity, M/M, Negative Body Image, Plus Size Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming, Self Consciousness, Smut, Will gains weight while recovering, Will is self conscious, chubby Will Graham, like really likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasMothman/pseuds/AtlasMothman
Summary: Will gains weight while recovering after their fall over the cliff. He’s self conscious about no longer being the size he was, but Hannibal likes it. He really likes it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Thick and Heady

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little thread on Twitter about Plus Size Will, but then it became nearly 2,000 words. Also, it wasn’t supposed to be porn, but... here we are.  
> Anyways.  
> This hasn’t been proofread or anything- like I said- it was supposed to be a little thing. Also please mind the tags for your own well being:
> 
> TW: Negative body image, self inflicted fat shaming, self consciousness
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece of filth and fluff!
> 
> ~Moth 🦋💖

Hannibal always was one to cook meals over extravagant and in excess. In fact, when Hannibal had recovered enough to be in the kitchen again, they both greatly appreciated his ability for cooking. It gave them a sense of comfort and strength to recover after their shared fall. 

And when the meals became even fancier as Will finally fell soft to Hannibal's romantic courtship, they both felt sated and full in every way. 

That's why Will Graham became comfortable. He became soft and pliable in a way he never had the opportunity to be before. His body showed it: it went beyond healing from their fall and began putting on weight. And then putting on a little more weight. 

It didn't bother Will most days. He never had the chance to be one who worried about physical appearance, too focused on mental stability and trying to adapt to his surroundings, instead.

Some days still got to him, however, and on those days, he envied Hannibal. He didn't understand how Hannibal kept in such great shape. But, then again, he knew Hannibal had to be keeping fit in one way or form to provide meat for the table. His own specific brand, of course. 

Still, Will wished he had kept up with his exercise. He hadn't done much in a while due to his recovery and then he simply fell out of a routine. Despite all of this, Hannibal didn’t seem to mind. Today, however, Will did. 

It was the sight of another gay couple at the market that did it. While both pairs of lovers were both beautifully tanned from the Cuban sun, Will noticed- acidicly- that he was the only man who wasn't slim and toned. Their bodies were nothing but muscle and sinew, and Will loathed it and his body the entire way home. 

"What's wrong?" Hannibal brought the back of Will’s hand to his lips. A soothing brush of lips. 

"Nothing, just thinking," it was a half lie. He was, in fact, thinking. Worrying. Fretting. Over what others think. The assumptions people were making on his body and their relationship. 

"That handsome man could do better," their voices would say, casting disapproving glances from the corner of their eyes. But there were no voices or glances. Just Will's own self consciousness eating him alive. That was plenty in itself.

"Overthinking, I would say," As always, Hannibal looked calming. He truly did become Will’s paddle, "Do you want to discuss it?" 

"No," Will snapped a little too fast, too childish. 

Hannibal let out a hum that Will knew all too well was disapproving, "When we get home then." 

The threat was there and Will knew he had no way to combat it. He didn't think he wanted to, anyhow. Even if he was self conscious and embarrassed, he knew Hannibal would help. 

The walk home between them was quiet, but tense. Well, tense for Will. Hannibal looked calm and collected like always. It annoyed Will a little bit, but they still held hands the entire time. 

"Okay, tell me about it now," Hannibal prompted as they began putting away groceries. Will appreciated it: being given an opportunity to work with his hands and a task to focus on, so he didn't lose himself to his anxiety. 

"I feel… unattractive." Was how Will chose to start, his face heating with shame, as he shelved food into the pantry. 

This made Hannibal pause and put down the produce bag in his hand. He looked genuinely shocked and the corners of his mouth began to genuinely crease with sadness. It always startled Will when Hannibal let his emotions play so openly around him. It was a gift, he knew that now, but right now, it felt very raw. 

He supposed it was appropriate. They were both being very raw and open, currently. 

"Do I make you feel like you are… unattractive?" For once in Hannibal Lecter's life, he sounded insecure, unsure of himself. Will hated it immediately. 

"No! No, Hannibal, never. Not you," he went to Hannibal then, cradling his face and pressing a kiss to the corner of a crinkled eye. 

"I'm sorry for changing the subject to me," he sounded slightly embarrassed, "This is about you, I assure you, and I'm here to listen. I just- I simply don't want you to ever think that I find you as anything other than absolutely breathtaking." He spoke slowly, looking into Will’s blue eyes. It was so intense that Will wanted to break eye contact, but he never could with Hannibal. 

"I know, Hannibal," it was Will’s turn to sound embarrassed, "It's not you, I promise. I always feel-" he cleared his throat, heat rushing to his cheeks. If he was honest: the word was "worshipped". He felt worshipped by Hannibal, but Will was a humble man. 

"I feel adored with you." Was the bravest thing he was able to say in the moment. It earned him a loving smile with a flash of fangs. 

"Why do you feel unattractive then?" Hannibal tucked a curl behind Will’s ear before running his fingers through his hair, ever the soother. 

"My weight," he spoke quietly into Hannibal’s chest, "I've put on a lot of weight while recovering. Don't try to deny it. I know you've noticed because you notice everything." 

Hannibal hummed as if noncommittal, "I wouldn't say 'a lot'." 

Will snorted, "Hannibal," he said low, warningly. 

The older man sighed, "Very well. I suppose you have put on some weight. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Especially with how you used to live: barely eating a full meal a day, looking as if you were going to collapse with a strong gust of wind." He ignored the glare he received at that comment. 

"Besides the point," he continued, "You look… content. Comfortable. Happy." 

"You like me like this." It wasn't a question. They both knew the answer. 

"Happy? Yes, of course." Will snorted at that, "I must admit you do fill out beautifully, Will." 

Then, it all made sense. 

"Hannibal Lecter-" 

"Full name? Oh, what ever did I do?" 

"Don't interrupt me," Will put a pointed finger to his chest and fought desperately not to match Hannibal’s smile, "You like that I've put on weight. You find it… attractive." 

"I'll always find you attractive, in all ways, shapes, and forms. This version of you, however, cared for and soft, is exquisite." His hand slipped down Will’s back with slow purpose before resting promisingly above Will’s ass. 

Will gasped, "You like my ass fat." 

At Hannibal’s wide eyes and stumbling words, Will broke their embrace to fold forward and laugh hysterically. 

"Rude way of putting it, but, yes, I enjoy it." Hannibal smoothed out his shirt as if Will just disgraced him. It made Will laugh even harder. 

Finally, Hannibal got over his own embarrassment to crack a smile that turned wolfish. Before Will could contain himself, Hannibal had him backed against the kitchen counter. 

"Are you going to deny me that indulgence?" He hummed low behind Will's ear. The younger man shivered slightly. 

"No, I just- I don't see the appeal. I'm a bit too heavy now to be lithe." His voice was starting to sound more like panting as he rested his hands on Hannibal's shoulders. 

"You're plenty lithe, still, Will. I could show you if you don't believe me?" He had a full smile now. A dangerous one that showed teeth and wanting. Will swallowed.

"I'd like that," and then he was leaning in for a kiss that was more teeth than anything else. It was languid, but messy, and Will's cock filled rapidly beneath his jeans. By the time Hannibal pulled back to press a bite beneath his ear, Will was throbbing.

"Come on," Will pushed lightly on Hannibal to make him step back. When he did, Will grabbed his hand to lead him to the couch. The bed was too far away for Will’s need. They could always utilize it tonight, for now, the couch would suffice. 

Before Will could straddle Hannibal's waste, large hands were stripping him bare, "Wait, you too. Stand up." 

When Hannibal shook his head, Will frowned, "What do you mean?" 

Hannibal didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled every inch of fabric off of Will before laying back, his head resting on the couch, looking at Will expectantly. 

"Wait," Will gasped, color rising to his cheeks when the look in Hannibal’s eye made it click, "I can't. You can't- You won't be comfortable." 

"I think that's my decision, not yours." His voice was deep and commanding, it sent sparks down Will’s spine that forced him to straighten his posture in response, "If I'm ever uncomfortable, I can easily push you off." 

The thought of Hannibal being able to push, shove, and maneuver Will's body like a rag doll- no matter his size- had him reaching a hand down to squeeze at the base of his cock.

Hannibal licked his bottom lip at the sight, "Come here." 

Will obeyed, the tips of his ears burning as he turned his back to Hannibal’s face and lifted a pale thigh to cushion one ear. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Hannibal's knees as his other thigh came and he was fully straddling Hannibal’s head. 

"What if you can't breathe?" Will exclaimed when Hannibal settled his hands on his hips and began pulling him backwards.

Hannibal made a noise that sounded awfully close to Will's own sarcastic snorts, "That's not going to happen." 

Then Hannibal was pulling Will’s cheeks apart, a happy groan leaving the back of his throat. Will shuffled his knees closer and straightened his posture to sit back fully, one hand bracing himself on the couch and the other tugging at his head of curls. 

The first lick to Will's hole had them both gasping. After the third stroke of Hannibal’s tongue, Will fisted his dick and Hannibal snuck his own hand down to cup himself through his slacks. Will keened at the sight, unconsciously pressing back into Hannibal’s tongue, he was rewarded with it sinking past his ring of muscle.

When Will began to fuck himself in earnest on Hannibal's tongue, he received approving breathy gasps and groans from the man below him. They sent sparks of need down his spine and, in a quick movement, he was leaning forward and off of Hannibal to unzip his slacks and touch him. 

He was reprimanded before he could: a low noise spilling from Hannibal’s throat and a hand in his hair and on his hip, pulling him back down to ride Hannibal’s face. 

"Fuck," Will was pulled taut, speared between Hannibal’s tongue and his hand in his hair, brutally pulling. Wrecked, he fisted himself in quick tugs, looking down to see Hannibal’s shoulders and neck disappearing between his thighs. Will’s cock jutted obscenely over Hannibal’s pristine suit. 

It was Hannibal’s groaning as he grabbed Will’s stomach roughly, however, that had Will spinning, staining Hannibal’s paisley tie with his come. 

"Beautiful," Hannibal licked his lips and grinned as Will made a half attempt at carefully getting off of Hannibal. 

"Be honest," Will was still out of breath, but he was laughing, "How long have you been planning that?" 

"Since I saw how you were comparing the gentleman at the produce stand to yourself this morning." 

Will sighed and shook his head with a grin, "You're such an ass." But he was straddling Hannibal’s waist and leaning in for a kiss just as messy and nasty as Hannibal was between his thighs.


End file.
